20 May 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-05-20 ; Comments *‘Good evening huddled masses. It’s Kats Karavan.’ *A recording of the first ninety minutes of a three hour show is available. *Tracklistings for the parts of the programme not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §. Details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . Sessions *Sex Clark Five #2. No known commercial release. The tracks 'Faith’, 'Brandy On Fire’, 'Window To The Works’, 'Silver Wave' and ‘Alai’ are not included on the available recording. *Dave Clarke aka Directional Force #1. Available on the Strange Fruit 12 inch / CD – The John Peel Session . The tracks ‘M64: The Black Eyed Galaxy’ and 'COBE Theme' are not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *Pyrex Detox: ‘'Unknown' (12 inch - Temple Trax EP )’ Sabrettes *Swimming: ‘Crawl (7 inch - Cut Her Out )’ Rough Trade *Sex Clark Five: ‘A Chance’ (Peel Session) *Sex Clark Five: ‘Crime’ (Peel Session) *Sex Clark Five: ‘Dark Eyed Brooch’ (Peel Session) *King Tubby & Friends: 'Exalted Dub (CD - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979 )’ Blood And Fire *Grifters: ‘Get Outta That Spaceship & Fight Like A Man (CD - Crappin' You Negative )’ Shangri-La Records *Dave Clarke aka Directional Force: ‘Adagio For M3’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘..so tonight this isn’t John Peel it's Trubshaw’s Biscuits.’) *Professor: ‘Into The Auditorium (7 inch – Academizer EP )’ Epistrophy : (10:30 news) *Submarine: ‘JNR Elvis (7 inch )’ Ultimate Records *Elvis Presley: 'Mean Woman Blues (LP - Loving You )’ RCA Victor *Loop Guru: ‘Hymn Mix (12 inch – Duniya Remixes )’ Nation Records *Cavity: 'No Can Do (7 inch)’ Chicken Ranch *Dave Clarke aka Directional Force: ‘NGC 3628’ (Peel Session) *Further: ‘J O 2 (2xLP - Sometimes Chimes )’ Christmas Records *Sex Clark Five: ‘Ashabanipaul’ (Peel Session) *Scorn (2): ‘Night Tide (2xLP – Evanescence )’ (Earache Records) *Bailter Space: ‘No. 2 (CD – Vortura )’ Flying Nun Records *Mug: ‘Mr Pig Friend (2x7 inch – Headgun Jimmy )’ Amanita *Peter Tembo & Scanners International: ‘Pfuma Andina (7 inch)' Kudzanie *Chumbawamba: ‘Give The Anarchist A Cigarette (CD – Anarchy )’ One Little Indian *Drome: ‘Down At Heel (2xLP - The Final Corporate Colonization Of The Unconscious )’ Ninja Tune *Fireworks: ‘S’link (LP - Set The World On Fire )’ Crypt Records : (11:30 news) *Fall: ‘Shut Up (CD - Middle Class Revolt )’ Permanent : (End of recording) *Sex Clark Five: ‘Faith’ (Peel Session) § *Sex Clark Five: ‘Brandy On Fire’ (Peel Session) § *Urban South: ‘Hard Times (12 inch )’ Nation Records § *Duane Eddy: ‘Hard Times’ (CD - Especially For You)’ Bear Family § *Dave Clarke aka Directional Force: ‘M64: The Black Eye Galaxy’ (Peel Session) § *Built To Spill: ‘Joyride (7 inch )’ K § *Joyrider: ‘Dweebking (7 inch )’ Blunt § *Secret Shine: Unknown '§ *Microglobe: 'Environ-Mentality 1 (12 inch - Think & Dance EP Vol.1 )’ MFS § *Sex Clark Five: 'Window To The Works' (Peel Session) § *Sex Clark Five: 'Silver Wave' (Peel Session) § *Lazy Lester: 'I Told My Little Woman (CD - I'm A Lover Not A Fighter )' Ace Records § *Jens: 'The Choice (Various Artists 12 inch - Superstition Allstars Vol.1 )' Superstitions '@ *Facts About Israel: ‘Off Red (7 inch - Sewing)' Torn Chord § *Tall Dwarfs: ‘Our Advice To You (3x10 inch - 3EPs )' Flying Nun Records § *Big Youth: ‘Fire Burn (Various Artists CD - Truth And Rights Observer Style )’ Heartbeat Records § *New Bad Things: 'Clique Town (LP - Freewheel)' Candy-Ass Records § *Directional Force: 'COBE Theme' (Peel Session) § *Apemen: 'Crunch (CD - Are You Being Surfed? )' Vulcan § *Sex Clark Five: ‘Alai’ (Peel Session) § *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: ‘Boum Tonnerre (LP - Best Of Diblo Diabala & Matchatcha)' Afric Music § *Invincibles: ‘Can't Win (7 inch - So Much Love )’ Loma Records § *Track marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-05-20 (incomplete) *2) JOHN PEEL vol1 Tape side A & B ;Length *1) 01:33:41 *2) 01:32:52 (1:03:44-1:08:16) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector *2) Many thanks to kamieniarzmichal John Peel vol 1 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Youtube Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector